1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, e.g., a deflector array suitable as a component of a charged particle beam exposure apparatus, such as an electron beam exposure apparatus and an ion beam exposure apparatus, used to manufacture a device, such as a semiconductor integrated device, an exposure apparatus having the deflector array, and a device manufacturing method using the exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 10, a deflector 200 is used as a component of a charged particle beam exposure apparatus, such as an electron beam exposure apparatus and an ion beam exposure apparatus, used to manufacture a device, such as a semiconductor integrated device. As shown in FIG. 10, the deflector 200 has a substrate 211, an opening 212 formed to pass a charged particle beam to the substrate 211, and a pair of electrodes 213 opposing each other through the opening 212.
As shown in FIG. 11, the deflectors 200 are arrayed such that a direction 221 of a line connecting the centers of two deflectors 200 located nearest to each other become perpendicular to a direction 300 in which a pair of opposing electrodes 213 deflect a charged particle beam.
For this reason, a length L of the electrode 213 of the deflector 200 cannot be longer than a distance D between the centers of two deflectors located nearest to each other in the direction 221.
The deflector 200 of the deflector array used for a charged particle beam exposure apparatus for drawing a pattern with a plurality of charged particle beams must be arranged at the pitch of the charged particle beams, e.g., a pitch of several tens to several hundreds of microns. This makes it impossible to sufficiently ensure the length of the electrode 213 of the deflector 200 to result in an increase in deflection aberration.
When, however, the charged particle beam exposure apparatus uses a charged particle beam deflected by the deflector 200 of the deflector array, deflection aberration must be decreased to attain high drawing accuracy. To decrease the deflection aberration of the deflector 200 of the deflector array, it is effective to maximize the length of the opposing electrodes 213.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-297107 discloses deflectors arrayed to make uniform the signal delay amount.